Die dunkle Seite des Mondes
by Iceni88
Summary: Nejis zweiter Versuch, die Chun-Nin-Prüfung endlich zu bestehen, geht in die Hose, weil der 17-Jährige während der Partnerübung seine Cousine Hinata verprügelt, nachdem diese ihn in seiner Ehre empfindlich verletzt. Schwer enttäuscht zieht sich Neji in den Wald zurück, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Doch der Wald ist nicht sicher. Ein Angehöriger der Akatsuki hält sich hier auf...
1. Chapter 1

Kühler Wind pfeifft Neji kraftvoll ums glühende, schweißnasse Gesicht als wolle er dessen erhitzten Wangen zurück zu einer halbwegs normalen Temperatur verhelfen. Zumindest hat er es geschafft, einige Strähnen seiner glänzenden, schulterlangen Haare aus dem Stunden zuvor so akkurat gebundenem Zopf zu zerren. Die Strähnen, welche zu fest saßen, haben die heftigen wie geschmeidigen Bewegungen während des harten Trainings vom dunkelgrünen Gummi befreit, so dass der 17-Jährige Mühe hat, geradeaus zu gucken, weil sie ihm andauernd vor den bemerkenswerten, grauen Augen herumflattern. Zu seiner Schande hängt das Zopfgummi tatsächlich nur noch an einem dürren Zipfel von Haaren. Genervt fährt er sich durch den rebellischen Pony.

Nur noch ein Mal!

Schnaufend und mit bebendem Brustkorb nimmt Neji formvollendet Aufstellung am unteren Rande des Trainingsplatzes, über den die fortgeschrittene Dämmerung hereingebrochen ist, und ballt in wilder Entschlossenheit die Fäuste. Dass die Sicht wegen der aufgezogenen Regenwolken zusätzlich schlecht ist, stört den jungen Ninja nicht. Es ist viel zu wichtig, dass er diese Kata noch ein Mal vernünftig durchgeht!

Oder am besten noch hundert Mal, bis der Morgen da ist...

Außer ihm ist keiner mehr hier. Alle anderen Schüler, die morgen ebenfalls die Chu-Nin-Prüfung ablegen werden, sind längst nach Hause gegangen. Niemand von ihnen ist so versessen wie Neji. Gleichzeitig hat von denen auch keiner so viel zu verlieren wie er, wenn er diese Prüfung nicht besteht...

So hört der Junge vornehmlich das Rauschen des Windes, der um die Kronen der zahlreichen Bäume saust, welche an den Trainingsplatz grenzen und ihn jedes Mal bei ihrem Anblick an übermannsgroße Wachposten denken lassen. Hart beißt er die Zähne zusammen und gerade will er damit beginnen, die Formen zu laufen, da spürt Neji einen kleinen Regentropfen auf seiner Nasenspitze zerplatzen, der ihn sekundenlang zögern lässt. Gemeinsam mit einer gehörigen Menge Schweiß wischt er ihn mit dem schlapperigen Ärmel seines schwarzen Anzuges fort.

Tief atmet er durch. Dann hallt sein verzweifelter wie energiegeladener Schrei, mit dem er den klangvollen Namen der Kata über den Platz brüllt, vom Waldrand wider. Elegant hebt Neji die Arme über den Kopf, führt den vorgeschriebenen Stand perfekt aus. Dann wechselt er auf die andere Seite und wiederholt die katzenhaften Bewegungen im langsamen Tempo, ehe er innehält, nur um anschließend die Fäuste wie ein angreifender Tiger zu überkreuzen und mit einem kämpferischen Schritt nach vorn zu stürmen und einen starken Block zu performen, welcher einen tatsächlichen Gegner souverän in die Schranken gewiesen hätte.

Wie oft hat der 17-Jährige das heute schon geübt? Er hat nicht mitgezählt, aber geschätzt kratzt er sicherlich an die 50 Male.

Es ist nicht so, dass Neji glaubt, sein Können wäre dem eines Chu-Nins unwürdig. Seiner Meinung nach hätte er diesen Rang schon vor drei Jahren erreichen müssen. Leider sahen die Hokage Tsunade und sein Onkel Hiashi - zwei der drei Prüfer - das damals anders. Selbst sein Trainer - der dritte Prüfer - Gai vermochte es nicht, die Zwei vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Wenn er daran nur denkt, überkommt den Jungen die Wut. Alle anderen, die seinerzeit mit ihm trainierten, kamen ohne Schwierigkeiten durch die Prüfung, obwohl er fand, dass zumindest zwei davon erheblich schlechter waren, als er. Das hat sogar der Trainer ihm bestätigt und konnte auch nicht erklären, warum man Neji den nächsten Rang versagte, den er ja verdiente!

Die Ungerechtigkeit, mit der er behandelt wurde, hat ihn im Laufe der Jahre charakterlich verändert. Früher war der Junge ein entspannter Mensch, der viel lachte, obwohl er es nie leicht gehabt hat. Aber diese offene Feindschaft von Seiten der Hauptlinie seiner Familie - allen voran der Onkel - weckte in ihm den Wunsch, es ihnen erst recht zu zeigen. Und dafür will er zu den besten Ninjas überhaupt werden. Für dieses Ziel stellt er alles andere hinten an und konzentriert sich wie ein Besessener darauf. Kaum jemand trainiert so oft und heftig wie er.

Keuchend stützt Neji die Handflächen auf die Oberschenkel, nachdem er die Kata durchlaufen hat, und schließt für einige Sekunden die grauen Augen. Morgen muss es klappen! Aus seiner Sicht gibt es nichts, was er noch verbessern könnte. Wenn es gerecht zugeht, wird er bestehen. Doch das hätte er eigentlich vor drei Jahren schon...

Natürlich hat Neji eine Idee, was wirklich der Grund gewesen ist.

Hiashi kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dass der 17-Jährige - der Sohn seines jüngeren Bruders - ein derart begabter Schüler ist und fühlt sich in seiner bisher unangefochtenen Stellung als Oberhaupt des Familienclans bedroht. Zu Recht. Denn der Junge hat sich seit dem Tod des geliebten Vaters geschworen, den verhassten Onkel herauszufordern, sobald er irgendwann stark genug ist. Vor dem gesamten Dorf will er ihn demütigen, denn allein Hiashi ist schuld, dass sein Vater nicht mehr lebt!

Ja, Neji sehnt den Tag wie keinen zweiten herbei, an dem er die verletzte Ehre seiner Eltern endlich rächen kann. Noch ist es allerdings nicht so weit. Einige arbeitsreiche, harte Jahre Training liegen noch vor ihm.

Rasch eilt er auf die andere Seite des Platzes. Mittlerweile hat sich der Regen verdichtet und die Tropfen sind komplexer geworden. Diese Gegebenheiten sind jedoch nicht verantwortlich, dass der Junge sein Training für heute beendet. Nein, er möchte sich ein paar Stunden ausreichenden Schlaf gönnen, damit er bei der morgigen Prüfung ausgeruht ist, um sich konzentrieren zu können.

Vor dem Stamm einer dicken, alten Eiche liegt seine schwarze Tasche mit den roten Henkeln. Aus dieser angelt sich Neji eine Wasserflasche. Sie ist mit noch etwa einem Drittel befüllt, welches er ohne Absetzen austrinkt. Gewissenhaf räumt er sie anschließend zusammen mit den Faust- und Beinschützern, welche er heute Nachmittag für die Partnerübung brauchte, zurück in die Tasche, in welcher sich zudem noch Handtücher, seine normale Kleidung, ein paar Pflaster, Taschentücher, Kekse und Waffen befinden.

Mit der großen Tasche über der Schulter verlässt Neji im stärker werdenden Regen den Platz, ohne sich vorher die Mühe zu machen, sich umzuziehen.

Etwa 10 Minuten hetzt der Junge den Waldweg entlang in Richtung Dorf. Dann umringen ihn die ersten Häuser von Konohas Straßen, allesamt Sozialbauten. Menschen begegnen ihm nicht. Sie haben sich bereits in ihre Unterkünfte zurückgezogen, um sich vor dem Herbstregen zu schützen. Neji ist vollkommen durchnässt und seine Tabis haben sich mit Wasser vollgesogen. Jedes Mal, wenn er auftritt, geben sie schmatzende Geräusche von sich und aus dem Stoff quellen schmale Bäche.

Wenig später steht der 17-Jährige unter der Überdachung vor der Eingangstür zu dem heruntergekommenen Wohnhaus, in welchem er mit seiner Mutter lebt, seit der Vater verstarb. Im Schein einer in der Nähe flackernden Laterne kann man gut erkennen, dass die vor Jahren aufgetragene rote Farbe sich in dünnen und breiten Streifen vom metallenen Untergrund der Tür löst. Mit klammen Fingern öffnet Neji den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche und wühlt kurz in den Sachen herum, ehe er den Hausschlüssel findet.

Seine Tabis hinterlassen feuchte Spuren auf den Stufen, während der junge Ninja nach oben in den dritten Stock steigt.

Völlig außer Atem kommt er schließlich zu Hause an und kickt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß. Durch die Anstrengung des Trainings hört er noch immer den Puls in den Ohren hämmern und seine Beine fühlen sich leicht zittrig an. Gleichzeitig hat er die Gewissheit, alles ihm Mögliche getan zu haben, um die Prüfung zu bestehen und aus seiner Sicht gibt es keinen Grund, ihn durchfallen zu lassen.

Nein, Neji weiß, dass er gut ist!

Achtlos lässt er die Tasche vor der Tür liegen und will sich ins Bad verziehen, um heiß zu duschen und die Verspannungen in den Muskeln loszuwerden.

"Da bist du ja endlich!", ertönt da die aufgeregte wie erleichterte Stimme seiner Mutter, die gerade aus der Küche um die Ecke biegt, "Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

"Warum das denn?", erkundigt sich ihr Sohn verwundert und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken das Regenwasser von den klatschnassen Wangen. Aus seinen schwarzen Haaren fallen Tropfen auf den Boden, was seiner Mutter einen kurzen, missbilligenden Blick entlockt.

"Du hast nichts mitbekommen?!", empört sich Lin und stemmt die Hände in Hüfte, "Klar, den ganzen Tag nur trainiert und das Geschehen um dich herum ausgeblendet... Am Rande des Dorfes wurden heute Mittag Mitglieder der Akatsuki-Bande gesehen und die Hokage vermutet, dass die auch hinter den zahlreichen Einbrüchen stecken, die es in den letzten Tagen gegeben hat. Deinem Onkel wurde eine wertvolle Schriftrolle gestohlen." Vielsagend zieht die schlanke Frau eine schmale Braue nach oben.

"Entschuldige, Mama...", murmelt Neji - zu müde und kaputt, um sich größere Gedanken zu machen, "Aber uns auf dem Trainingsplatz hat niemand was gesagt... Und ganz ehrlich, mir ist es auch egal. Hierher kommen die ohnehin nicht. Wir haben nichts, das für Akatsuki interessant ist... Außerdem hat Hiashi es nicht anders verdient." Den letzten Satz sagt er zwar leise, kann ein schadenfrohes Grinsen jedoch nicht unterdrücken.

Es passiert alle paar Monate mal, dass Dorfbewohner von Angehörigen der Akatsuki überfallen werden. Manchmal schleichen die sich auch verkleidet nach Konoha und brechen irgendwo ein und stehlen Schmuck oder Geld. Meistens jedoch rauben sie Schriftrollen von einflussreichen Familien, die geheimgehaltene Kampftechniken beinhalten. Neji weiß, dass sein Onkel Hiashi viele davon hat und schon oft hat er davon geträumt, selbst in deren Besitz zu gelangen. Wie viel schneller könnte er dann besser werden...!

"Lass' ihn das bloß nicht hören, Neji!", fährt seine Mutter auf und fuchtelt nervös mit den Händen in der Luft herum, "Der sucht doch nur nach Gründen, um dich wieder zu schlagen."

Aggression schwillt in ihrem Sohn, während Lin dies ausspricht und zum x-ten Male am heutigen Tag ballt er entschlossen die sehnigen Fäuste. "Das werde ich nie wieder zulassen!", faucht er, "Soll er es doch versuchen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr." Noch vor einigen Jahren hat sein Onkel keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt gelassen. Da reichte oft schon ein zu unverhohlener Blick von Neji, weil Hiashi es einfach nicht erträgt, dass sein jüngerer Bruder nicht nur die Putzfrau ihrer Eltern geheiratet hat, die nicht einmal aus einem Ninja-Clan stammt, nein, er besaß die Frechheit, mit der auch noch ein Kind zu zeugen. Für ihn eine unerhörte Schande, die auf die ganze Familie Hyuuga zurückfällt und deren hohes Ansehen mindert!

Leise seufzt Lin und meint, dass es klüger ist, den impulsiven 17-Jährigen zu beschwichtigen. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich und dein Vater wäre es ebenfalls, wenn er dich so sehen könnte", erklärt sie überzeugt, "Du würdest diese Verbrecher von Akatsuki schon verjagen, wenn sie unsere Wohnung betreten." Mit einem Lächeln will sie ihn aufheitern. Er sollte sich derart knapp vor der Prüfung nicht aufregen.

"Genau, Mama", stimmt Neji zu und streift sich seine Tabis von den Füßen, "Sollen die ruhig herkommen." Zu ihrer Erleichterung grinst er sogar wieder über den eigenen Scherz. Dabei ist ihnen natürlich beiden klar, dass er auf seinem jetzigen Level keine Chance gegen die abtrünnigen Ninjas von Akatsuki hätte. Nicht umsonst werden sie landesweit gesucht und nicht umsonst ist dies schon seit Jahren ohne Erfolg geblieben. Nur die Besten werden in dieser Organisation aufgenommen und keine x-beliebigen Gauner...

In Wahrheit würde Neji gegen jeden von denen verlieren und es ist gut, dass er ihnen heute nicht begegnet ist. Sonst wäre er wohl nicht mehr am Leben.

"Gehst du duschen? Dann mache ich dir eine Hühnernudelsuppe fertig", schlägt Lin vor.

Wenig später steht die schwarzhaarige Frau in der Küche und befüllt den Wasserkocher aus dem Hahn. Anschließend holt sie eine viereckige grüne Schüssel aus dem Schrank unter der Spüle und öffnet eine Packung Instant-Nudelsuppe der Geschmacksrichtung Huhn. Die geballten, harten Nudeln haften aneinander und um sie zu trennen, zerbricht Lin sie mit ihren Händen in kleine Stücke, bevor sie sie in die Schüssel legt. Gewissenhaft schneidet sie das winzige, durchsichtige Päckchen, in welchem sich das Fett befindet, auf und träufelt es über die Nudeln. Nun fehlt noch die Würzmischung. Nachdem die Nudeln damit berieselt wurden, muss sie bloß noch warten, dass das Wasser kocht...

Obwohl Lin es vor ihrem Sohn zu verstecken versucht, ist auch sie schon seit Tagen unruhig und alles nur wegen der bevorstehenden Chu-Nin-Prüfung. Wenn Hiashi wieder dafür sorgt, dass Neji durchfällt, dann wäre das zweifellos der Anfang vom Ende. Noch so eine Demütigung würde der Junge nicht vertragen. Schon heute hält er die Peinlichkeit kaum aus, mit Trainingspartnern zu üben, die drei Jahre jünger sind als er. Zumal es auch nicht gerecht ist. Zwar versteht sie nicht allzu viel davon, weil sie keine Kunoichi ist, aber sie verlässt sich auf die Meinung ihres Sohnes und dessen Trainers, wenn die sagen, dass er den Rang eines Chu-Nin schon damals verdient hatte, weil sein Können tadellos ist. Ja, Neji wäre heutzutage sehr viel weiter fortgeschritten in dieser Kunst!

Alles bloß, weil Hiashi so ein Ekel ist. Nie grüßt er Lin, wenn er der Frau seines toten Bruders begegnet und sie hat es sich umgekehrt auch abgewöhnt, ihn zu grüßen. Und überall verbreitet er Schlechtes über ihren Sohn. Dass der unbegabt ist und nie ein guter Ninja aus dem wird! Verärgert gießt sie das heiße Wasser über die Nudeln. Da hört sie die Badtür aufgehen.

Neji fühlt sich richtig erfrischt nach seiner Dusche. Wasserdampf wabert in den Flur, als er das Bad verlässt und sich zu seiner Mutter an den Küchentisch setzt. "Morgen koche ich wieder", verspricht er ihr, "Zur Feier des Tages." Meistens ist er derjenige, der kocht, denn Lin arbeitet viel und ist eigentlich nicht vor 18 Uhr zu Hause. Außerdem hat sie einfach kein Händchen dafür.

"Ich habe gedacht, dass wir nach der Prüfung in ein Restaurant gehen. Das hast du dir wirklich verdient", erwidert sie.

Freudig leuchten Nejis graue Augen auf. "Danke, Mama", sagt er strahlend und eilt auf die andere Seite des Tisches, um sie kurz fest zu drücken. Oft können sie sich das nicht leisten.

"Schon gut, iss' lieber", meint Lin, "Und dann geh' schlafen. Es ist spät genug."

Nach einer halben Schüssel Suppe gibt Neji schließlich auf und verabschiedet sich in sein Zimmer. Mehr schafft er nicht, weil die Aufregung ihm nicht mehr gönnt. Ihr hat er es auch zu verdanken, dass er sich noch über Stunden im Bett herumwälzt oder mit weit aufgerissenen Lidern an die Decke starrt, ehe er endlich in den Schlaf findet, der von sinnlosen Traumbildern regiert wird.


	2. Chapter 2

Am Montagmorgen reißt Neji der penetrante Piepton seines Weckers aus dem komaähnlichen, traumlosen Schlaf, in den er in den frühen Morgenstunden doch noch gefallen ist, nachdem er äußerst unruhige Phasen hinter sich gebracht hat. Gleich beim ersten irren Schrillen öffnet der Junge die Augen und sein Herz beginnt vor Aufregung sofort zu rasen, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich. Erkenntnis macht sich breit, als hätte er überhaupt keine Ruhe gehabt. Den Schlaf hätte er sich damit vielleicht sogar sparen können...

In ein paar Stunden ist es soweit.

Der Moment, auf den er seit drei Jahren ungeduldigst wartet, naht heran. Nein, es ist wahrhaftig nicht so, dass Neji befürchtet, er würde aufgrund unzureichender Vorbereitung oder mangelnden Fähigkeiten durch die Chu-Nin-Prüfung rasseln. Die Anforderungen erfüllt er schon so lange; eigentlich übertrifft er sie sogar. Das muss doch endlich anerkannt werden. Es heißt ja so schön, dass der Fleiß von den hart Arbeitenden belohnt wird.  
Doch er traut seinem Onkel nicht, der im Ausschuss sitzt. Wird der erneut dazwischenfunken und die Hokage davon überzeugen, dass der Sohn seines verstorbenen Bruders es nicht verdient, einen Rang aufzusteigen?

Sollte der es wagen, dann, so hat Neji bereits unumstößlich entschieden, will er seinen Plan, vollausgebildeter Ninja zu werden, an den Nagel hängen. In dem Fall möchte er mit seiner Mutter in eine andere Gegend ziehen, wo sie keiner kennt, und nach abgeschlossener Schullaufbahn ein Studium beginnen, das ihn interessiert. Nein, keine zehn Pferde täten ihn hier halten, da alle wissen, dass er wie der letzte Idiot zwei Mal nicht bestanden hat. Das wäre ihm eine zu große Schmach.

Schwerfällig setzt sich der 17-Jährige auf und schlägt die Bettdecke beiseite. Die Beine schwingt er über den Rand seines Bettes und schlüpft in die Latschen, welche auf dem abgewetzten Läufer liegen. Natürlich ist er noch müde. Nach dem gestrigen exzessiven Training ist das nicht verwunderlich.  
Lang streckt der Junge sich, sobald er steht und macht sich dann daran, sich anzuziehen. Um vor Ort Zeit zu sparen, wählt er gleich einen schwarzen Ninjaanzug aus dem Kleiderschrank. Den von gestern kann Neji nicht tragen, da er noch nicht vollständig vom Regen getrocknet ist. Als er sich den blauen Gurt umbindet, hofft er, dass es das letzte Mal ist und er nachher endlich im Besitz des braunen ist, welchen ihn als Chu-Nin auszeichnet.

Im Flur stößt Neji beinahe mit seiner Mutter zusammen. Lin zuckt erschrocken zurück, als ihr Sohn so plötzlich aus seinem Zimmer stürmt. Nein, sie hatte ihn dort drinnen überhaupt nicht gehört. Aber mittlerweile ist die Frau es gewöhnt, dass der 17-Jährige sich derart leise verhalten kann, dass man seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Ihr Mann Hizashi war dazu ebenfalls in der Lage und sie ist wirklich stolz, dass Neji ihm in seinen Fähigkeiten nacheifert.  
So aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, rutscht ihr das Geschirrhandtuch vom Unterarm, das sie bei sich hat. Doch Nejis Hand schnellt blitzartig vor und bekommt es rechtzeitig zufassen, bevor es wirklich in Bodennähe gelangt. "Danke", murmelt seine Mutter beeindruckt und fügt dann lauter hinzu, "Ich hoffe, du hast einigermaßen geschlafen. Setz' dich in die Küche, ich mache dir Frühstück. Deine Tasche habe ich auch schon gepackt." Innerlich wundert sie sich, wie der Junge es geschafft hat, das Handtuch aufzufangen. Seine Bewegung hat sie kaum gesehen.

"Das brauchst du doch nicht, Mama", beschwert sich Neji und ist gleichzeitig froh, dass sie für ihn gepackt hat, denn er hätte durch seine Nervosität bestimmt die Hälfte vergessen.

Verständnisvoll lächelt Lin. "Möchtest du ein Ei?", erkundigt sie sich, ohne auf seinen Einwurf einzugehen. Fast möchte ihr Sohn ablehnen, weil er keine Ahnung hat, wie er jetzt etwas schaffen soll. Zu sehr konzentriert er sich innerlich auf die Prüfung, dass sein Magen nichts zu melden hat. Doch Lin guckt derart motiviert, dass Neji eine Ablehnung nicht übers Herz bringt.

Gemeinsam gehen sie in die Küche und die Mutter holt den Eierkarton aus dem Kühlschrank. Das Geschirrhandtuch hängt sie an einen Haken hinter der Tür. Eine abgewaschene Pfanne nimmt sie sich von der Ablage neben der Spüle, gießt etwas Fett hinein und dreht die Herdplatte auf. Sobald es sich ein wenig erwärmt hat, schlägt sie drei Eier hinein. Mit dem Pfannenwender in der Hand, lehnt sie sich abwartend gegen den Herd. Die ganze Zeit beobachtet ihr Sohn sie beim Hantieren.

"Ich wollte doch heute wieder kochen", meint der vorwurfsvoll und rührt in seiner dampfenden Tasse Tee, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht.  
Lin hatte sie gemacht, bevor sie feststellte, dass ein sauberes Geschirrhandtuch fehlt, welches sie anschließend aus einer Kommode im Flur holen ging. Dann kam es fast zum Zusammenstoß mit Neji.  
Vorsichtig nimmt er mit gespitzten Lippen einen Schluck.

"Du bestehst erst mal deine Prüfung. Hinterher gehen wir ins Restaurant und essen gebackene Ente", erwidert Lin mit gespielter Strenge, "Kochen kannst du auch noch morgen." Mit dem Pfannenwender fuchtelt sie in der Luft herum, um die Wichtigkeit ihrer Worte zu unterstreichen. Sobald das durchsichtige Eiweiß Farbe annimmt, hebt sie es ein wenig an, damit es nicht festklebt.

"Hoffentlich bestehe ich auch wirklich...", murmelt Neji düster und stellt seine Tasse ab, denn er traut es Hiashi durchaus zu, dass der irgendwas geplant hat, um es zu verhindern.

Sekundenlang starrt Lin ihren Sohn beunruhigt an. Diese Befürchtung hat sie insgeheim ja auch, doch vor dem 17-Jährigen will sie zuversichtlich sein. "Natürlich!", wischt sie seinen Einwurf daher beiseite, "An sowas darfst du gar nicht denken... Falls du es doch nicht schaffst, kannst du ja immer noch der Akatsuki beitreiten. Die machen auch einen Ninja aus dir." Scherzhaft zuckt sie die Schultern.

Amüsiert lacht der Junge, bevor seine blassen Gesichtszüge wieder glatt werden. Er zupft sich ein Zopfgummi vom Handgelenk und bindet seine schwarzen Haare im Nacken zusammen. "Dort können die Mitglieder Techniken, von denen wir normalerweise nie etwas erfahren... Allerdings würden die ihr Wissen niemals teilen. Selbst untereinander wohl nicht. Aber es ist doch unwahrscheinlich, dass die mich aufnehmen. Einen 17-Jährigen, der noch nicht mal Chu-Nin ist...", entgegnet er. Gleichzeitig ist er froh, dass seine Mutter ihn mit ihrem Witz aus seiner trüben Gedankenwelt gerissen hat.

Minuten später klatscht Lin ihrem Sohn zwei Spiegeleier auf einen Teller und für sich das dritte. Sie sitzen sich stumm gegenüber, während die Frau ihr Frühstück verspeist, Neji jedoch hauptsächlich lustlos darin herumstochert. Dafür trinkt er wenigstens seinen Tee vollständig aus.  
Es endet damit, dass Lin seinen Rest noch frustriert aufisst, obwohl sich ihre Nervosität ebenso steigert, als wäre sie selbst von der Prüfung betroffen. Anschließend stellt sie das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle. Der Abwasch muss warten, bis sie zurückkehrt.

Zusammen verlassen Mutter und Sohn den schäbigen Sozialbau; er mit seiner schwarzen Tasche über der Schulter.  
Lin hat sich für heute extra Urlaub genommen, um Neji bei diesem wichtigen Ereignis in seinem jungen Leben nicht allein zu lassen. Als sie aus ihrem Wohnhaus treten, schlägt ihnen der kühle, morgendliche Herbstwind kraftvoll in die Gesichter. Ihnen fliegen sogar bunte Blätter um die Ohren. Aber Regen fällt derzeit wenigstens nicht, auch wenn die fetten grauen Wolken ihn für die kommenden Stunden unmissverständlich ankündigen.

Im Schnellschritt bahnen sie sich ihren Weg durch Konohas Straßen, obwohl sie wirklich gut in der Zeit liegen. Die leise Hoffnung, so alles vielleicht früher hinter sich zu bringen, treibt die Hyuugas der Nebenlinie an.

Neji hält seiner Mutter die Tür des Dojos auf und die kleine, schlanke Frau betritt es als Erste - einen riesigen Bungalow mit vielen Fenstern. Weil er ja schon fertig angezogen ist, muss der 17-Jährige nicht noch in die Kabine. Lediglich seine Outdoor-Tabis tauscht er gegen welche für drinnen. Lin streift ihre Schuhe ebenfalls ab, um keinen Dreck hineinzutragen.  
In der Tür zur eigentlichen Trainingshalle steht Hiashi auf Socken und mustert den Teil seiner - aufgezwungenen - Familie geringschätzig. Seinen Blick lässt er demonstrativ über Nejis schlanke, sehnige Gestalt schweifen, so dass der Junge nicht anders kann, als sich unwohl zu fühlen.  
Dafür lässt Neji es sich in einem Anflug des für ihn so typischen Trotzes nicht nehmen, den Bruder seines Vaters ebenfalls so arrogant wie möglich mit seinen stechenden grauen Augen zu durchbohren.  
Der Onkel ist einen halben Kopf größer als er - noch - und wesentlich kräftiger gebaut. Sein Umfang stammt nicht allein von Muskeln, es ist auch eine gehörige Portion Fett dabei, denn Hiashi Hyuuga ist ein leidenschaftlicher Esser von Fleisch aller Sorten. Gekleidet ist er heute in eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein flatteriges weißes Hemd, um seine Rundungen am Oberkörper zu kaschieren. Über dem Hemd trägt der Mann eine khakifarbene Wolljacke. Seinen Mund hat er zu einer schmalen Linie gekniffen, um die dunkelbraunen Augen spielen Falten. Alles in allem kann man seinen Ausdruck durchaus als verhärtet bezeichnen. Wut ist ebenfalls erkennbar.

Sie grüßen sich nicht, die beiden Zweige der Hyuugas. Wie immer nicht.

Es gipfelt darin, dass Neji sich einfach an dem Onkel vorbeidrängelt, was der wortlos hinnimmt, und Lin ihm nachschlüpft, ohne den Schwager zu berühren. Erst im Dojo verbeugt er sich in Richtung seines Trainers und der Hokage, die am Fenster stehen und leise miteinander sprechen.  
An der Wand gegenüber der Fensterfront warten seine drei Teamkollegen, die ebenfalls Prüfung machen sollen: der Junge Lee, das Mädchen Tenten und seine Cousine Hinata - Hiashis Tochter. Alle Drei sind 14 Jahre alt. Wäre Neji diesen Umstand nicht längst gewöhnt, würde er sich mal wieder in Grund und Boden schämen.

In seinem Alter sollte man sich eigentlich längst auf die Prüfung zum Jo-Nin vorbereiten!

Trotzdem geht er mit einem bemüht freundlichen Lächeln auf die Drei zu, während Lin sich erwartungsvoll zu den Angehörigen der anderen Prüflinge an den Rand unter der Fensterfront setzt.  
"Lauft euch schon mal warm und dehnt euch! Wir fangen in Kürze an", ruft Gai - ihr Trainer - zu ihnen herüber, ehe er sich wieder seiner Unterhaltung mit der blonden Hokage widmet.  
Sofort lassen die Schüler alles stehen und liegen und setzen sich in Bewegung. Neji knallt seine Tasche in die die Ecke und joggt dem Rest hinterher, wie sie im Kreis durch das Dojo laufen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten Joggen, die den 17-Jährigen noch längst nicht außer Atem gebracht haben, bleibt er stehen und spreizt die Beine so weit er kann, bückt sich und umgreift mit den Händen zuerst den linken, dann den rechten Fuß.  
Dieser lässt er noch einige Dehnübungen mehr folgen.

Dann nähern sich auch schon die drei Prüfer. "Wir beginnen mit der Kata", verkündet Gai und verlangt, dass die Schüler Aufstellung nehmen. Ganz rechts Hinata, dann Lee und Tenten, links außen hat Neji seinen Platz. Das war schon immer so.

Auf das Signal ihres Trainers beginnen die Schüler, die über Jahre hinweg geübte Kata zu performen. Zu Anfang sind die noch weitgehend synchron in den Bewegungen, doch dann findet jeder in sein eigenes Tempo. Sie alle konzentrieren sich bloß auf sich selbst, niemand achtet auf die anderen. Ihnen ist klar, dass es keine Mindestzeit gibt, in der sie fertig sein müssen und sie sind zu professionell, um sich am Nebenmann zu orientieren. Schließlich stammen alle Schüler aus Ninja-Clans und trainieren seit ihrer frühen Kindheit.  
In den ersten Formen ist Neji ganz klar am langsamsten, doch gleichzeitig liegt in seinen Bewegungen die meiste Kraft. Man kann die Energie regelrecht fühlen, die von ihm ausströmt. Schnell holt der Junge die anderen ein, als er nach einem Drittel seine Geschwindigkeit erhöht und sie je nach Form variiert.  
Etwas, womit er vor allem bei der blonden Hokage Eindruck schindet. Tsunade ertappt sich dabei, dass sie die meiste Zeit nur auf den 17-Jährigen achtet und sich innerlich fragt, ob sie nicht wertvolles Potential verschwendet hat, als sie Hiashi damals zustimmte, dass Neji den Rang eines Chu-Nin nicht verdiente. Er könnte viel weiter sein und dem Dorf nützlich, wenn er seines Alters entsprechend im nächsten Jahr die Jo-Nin-Prüfung ablegen würde.  
Warum noch mal hielt sie ihn seinerzeit für unfähig?  
Nein, das war nicht der Grund! Niemals war Neji zu schlecht. Die Hokage hatte sich lediglich von Hiashi Hyuuga beeinflussen lassen, weil der in dieser Region über sehr viel Macht verfügt und sie seinen Rückhalt nicht verlieren will, um ihren Posten nicht zu sichern. Tsunade ist selbst klar, dass der Mann seinen Neffen einfach nicht leiden kann.  
Jetzt zu sehen, was Neji tatsächlich vollbringen kann, lässt sie ihr Handeln bedauern.

Lin auf ihrem Platz an der Seite zwischen den anderen Eltern, Geschwistern und Freunden wagt es kaum zu atmen. Zwar ist sie keine Expertin, doch selbst sie weiß, dass ihr Sohn gerade die beste Kata hinlegt. Heute kann Neji nur bestehen.  
Ein kleines, stolzes Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sogar Genugtuung spielt mit hinein, denn die, die stets auf sie herabsehen, weil sie nur einen schlecht bezahlten Job und keine vorteilhaften Verbindungen hat, werden nach heute voraussichtlich für eine Weile das Tuscheln unterlassen.


End file.
